sm64communityfandomcom-20200213-history
OiramOiram12345
"This time for good.....The rest.........is silence....." -OiramOiram12345 'OiramOiram12345 '''was the fictional doppleganger of MarioMario54321 and the main antagonist of ''OiramOiram12345 and the Shadowreavers and OiramOiram12345 and the Dark Star X. The leader of the doppleganger army, OO12345 sought to take over the multiverse. After realizing the war would last forever with both the Dark Star X and the Light Star X, OO attempted to merge the two and end existance, but failed thanks to Starman3. He and MarioMario54321 eventually engaged in a final battle that ended in the stabilization of the Dark Star X, which resulted in the defeat of the dopplegangers. Biography OiramOiram12345 originates from the Reverse Dimension, being the counterpart of MarioMario54321. He first appeared in a cameo at the end of The Fury of CandyCao7, where it was revealed he was possessing CandyCao7. He later appeared in OiramOiram12345 and the Shadowreavers as the main antagonist. He first appears on the top of Peach's Castle, planning to murder the Mario Bros. while his counterpart was on vacation to avange Oiram and Igiul's defeats. For his plan, he teamed up with Oiraw and Igiulaw, Wario and Waluigi's dopplegangers, and the Shadowreavers. During the Shadowreavers attack on the castle, OO12345 managed to claim the castle as his own and hired the Gold Team to redecorate the castle in his literal image. However, the protagonist managed to gain power from the Lightreavers and with the help of MarioMario54321, defeated OiramOiram12345. Despite this, OO12345 was destined to return. At some point in his life, during the Dark Star incident, OiramOiram12345 arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom and stalked the Mario Bros, during the events of Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Upon seeing the Dark Star, he attempted to steal it when he discovered the Dark Star X in Bowser's body. Recognizing it as being more powerful than the original Dark Star, he stole it instead to register all the dopplegangers to it, granting them immortality. Taking the Dark Star X back to the Reverse Dimension, the entity was registered as a Reverse Counterpart and the Light Star X was created. Thus, OO took the two stars back in time over 12 billion years and fused them into Star X in the trajectory of a massive comet in order to splinter them one last time. After a conflict with the Time Police, OO12345 set the events of Star X's creation in a time lock, preventing time travelers from being able to enter it. Eventually, Mario and his friends discovered the Dark Star X's connection to the dopplegangers from Fawful, and prepared for war. After several attacks from various dopplegangers, OO12345 was released from Hell and tried to attack MM54321, but after injuring Lilyncookies, was killed by MM. OO reported back to the Dark Star X about what happened and the Dark Star X had a doppleganger made of Lily. Later, the protagonist managed to infiltrate Hell and proceded to fight against the dopplegangers, resuolting in OiramOiram12345 and EmagIgiul2 fighting them. Eventually, the dopplegangers and the Dark Star X managed to take over the multiverse, resulting in most of their counterparts being wiped out until Mario discovered the Light Star. Growing tired of the eternal war after their counterparts discovered the Light Star X, gaining immortality themselves, OO12345 attempted to merge the unstable Dark Star X with the Light Star X and destroy reality. However, he was stopped by Starman3, who seperated the stars before it could be finished. Enraged, OO merged himself withth the Dark Star X, the original Dark Star and Bowser X and became Dark Bowser X. Engaging Mario in battle, Dark Bowser X was defeated and the Dark Star X was breifly stolen by Fawful. After Fawful was defeated and Dark Bowser X was destroyed, OO reclaimed the Dark Star X and the Dark Star and transformed into OiramOiram12345 X in a final attempt to kill MarioMario54321. MM used the Light Star X and the Light Star to become MarioMario54321 X and engaged in battle with his doppleganger. Despite OO12345's best efforts, MM54321 stablized the Dark Star X and the doppleganger army was defeated and sent to Dimension X, bringing an end to OiramOiram12345's reign. Gallery OO12345 (SMG$).JPG|OiramOiram12345 in ''SMG4''. Note the mixed color code. Oiramoiram12345 x by planet rainn dcswrz9-pre.jpg|OiramOiram12345 X fanart by Planet-Rainn. Category:MarioMario54321 Category:Fictional Category:Characters Category:Dopplegangers